


Haunted

by smaragdbird



Category: Dragon Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elissa and Alistair have a son but for the celebration of his birth Morrigan and her daughter return which causes Elissa to doubt herself. Luckily Alistair is there to cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/3486.html?thread=10262686#t10262686) prompt on . It's spell-checked so I hope it won't be too bad.

“Love?” Alistair asked when he opened the door. His wife was nowhere to be seen but there was a vaguely human shaped blanket heap outlined against the window.

“She gave you a child so easily one night was enough when I needed seven years.”

“That wasn’t your fault.”

“Wasn’t it? The only thing that was different was that I am tainted and she isn’t.”

Alistair crossed the room and wrapped his arms around the human-shaped blanket. The years before Duncan’s birth hadn’t been easy. More than once it had been suggested that he should leave Elissa for another woman and the more time had passed the more obvious had the suggestions become.

“It doesn’t matter”, he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “We have a beautiful son. And I certainly don’t mind trying another seven years or more for another. And even if that never happens who cares? I have you and Duncan. That’s more than I ever thought I would have.”

“I just…I thought so often that I was selfish when I convinced you to marry me.”

“If that was you being selfish then you should be selfish much more often”, Alistair said lightly to make her smile. It wasn’t much, just a tiny twitch in the corners of her lips but better than nothing. “And if it comes to it we can still steal a child from somewhere. Teagan and Kaitlyn have half a dozen. They wouldn’t even notice if one of them was missing.”

This time she did laugh even if it was weakly. “You’re a horrible man.”

“Absolutely”, Alistair agreed. “We could also kidnap one of your brother’s children. I think Eleanor would make an excellent queen and a half-elven crown princess is exactly the scandal Ferelden needs.”

“Shianni might not be too happy about that.” She nestled herself closer against him. “Duncan will make a good king, too just like his father.”

“Yeah?” Alistair asked complacently.

“He has my smarts and your looks”, Elissa’s smile was finally back to its full strength. “What could go wrong?”

“Another blight, Anders leading a mage revolution, Loghain being resurrected from the grave or “, Alistair added with gravitas, “He could take Zevran as a role model.”

“So you don’t want our son to be handsome, charming and intelligent? Not to mention well educated in culture and languages?” Elissa asked deliberately innocently.

“You know exactly what I mean.”

“I have no idea”, she told him with big eyes. “Pray tell me.”

Alistair sighed. “Forget it.” He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. Together they looked out of the window and onto Denerim, busy and oblivious as ever.

“Why do you think she came back?” Elissa asked after a while. “She was quite adamant about leaving, about not following her under any circumstances. By the Maker the last time I saw her she walked through an elven mirror.”

“Frankly? I think she missed you. You were her friend and I don’t think Morrigan has that many friends. Either that or her mother needs killing again. Maybe both.” Suddenly he unwrapped himself from her and, putting one hand around her back and the other underneath her knees, lifted her up from the window sill. “Now you can agonise over this or you can be ravished by the King of Ferelden, your choice.”

“Ravished, hmm?”

“It is a celebration after all. There should always be ravishing at celebrations. And cheese but we had that already.”

Elissa giggled a little and put her hand against Alistair’s cheek. “Ravish me then, your Majesty.”

“As you wish.”


End file.
